The present invention relates to decorative sheets to be utilized in various fields.
It is well known in conventional art to form protrusions and recesses on a decorative sheet to improve outer decorative appearance and, as a decorative sheet of this character, is known a sheet made of thermoplastic resin on a front surface of which protrusion and recess patterns are formed. However, the formation of these protrusion and recess patterns on the front surface of the decorative sheet involves problems such as of a lessened anti-contamination property of the front surface. Particularly, foreign materials such as dust invade into the protruded and recessed portions of the front surface of the decorative sheet, resulting in spoiling of the outer appearance and damaging and wearing of the shapes of the protrusions and recesses. Such problems may be solved by forming the protrusions and recesses on the rear surface of the base material of the decorative sheet. However, the decorative sheet is usually utilized by applying it to another sheet or plywood, and in the latter type decorative sheet in which the decorative pattern is formed on the rear surface of the base material, the effects depending on the design of the decorative patterns cannot be fully attained in view of the direction of a lighting source or the direction of observation of a viewer. Furthermore, in the conventional technique, the protrusion and recess patterns are formed by vascular patterns or regular or irregular patterns with dots and, moreover, the pitches of the dots of the protrusion and recess patterns are coarse, so that the conventional decorative pattern is simple and, hence, does not provide a superior design appearance.